Talent Age (Drac
Based on the movies spoof Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Ice Age: Collision Course. * Manny - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Sid - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Diego - Solgaleo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Scrat - Kirby * Roshan - Marshadow (Pokemon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * Soto - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Zeke - Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Oscar - Necrozma (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures) * Lenny - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) * Dab - Kakamora Chief (Moana) * Dodos - Kakamora (Moana) * Carl - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) * Frank - Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Ellie - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) * Crash - Balto * Eddie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Jenna (Balto) - Herself (Balto's Love Interest) * Luna (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) - Herself (Toothless' Love Interest) * Fast Tony - Boris (Balto) * Lone Gunslinger - D-Structs (Dinotrux) * Cretaceous - Zygarde (DuckHuntStudios's The X-Team) * Maelstrom - Yveltal (Pokemon the Movie: The Mystic Legend of Diancie) * Mini-Sloths - Pygmy Piglets (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Scratte - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Buck - Mario (Super Mario) * Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Toad, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser (Super Mario) - Themselves * Momma Dino - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) - Himself (Mavis's Father) * Dennis, Madison (Hotel Transylvania), and Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) as Baby Dinos * Rudy - Smaug (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) * Young Peaches - Dizzy (Bob the Builder) * Adult Peaches - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Shira - Lunala (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Captain Gutt - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Granny Sloth - Blue (Jurassic World) * Flynn - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Squint - Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Raz - Aunt Lydia (Tales of the Hotel) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) - Himself (Aunt Lydia's Fiance) * Sid's Family - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Gupta - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) * Silas - Bela (Young Dracula: The Movie) * Boris - Reek, Acklay, and Nexu (Star Wars: Attack of the Clones) * Ethan - Francesco Bernoulli (Cars 2) * Louis - Heliolisk (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Brooke - Hoopa (Pokemon the Movie: The Hole of Dangerous Portals) * Shangri Llama - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Julian - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Gavin - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Gertie - Kaa (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Roger - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) (with Leatherhead as an extra) * Francine - Poppy (Trolls (2016)) * Teddy - Crawdaunt (Pokemon) * Neil deBuck Weasel - Dr. Mario (Super Mario) * Pythagoras Buck - Dr. Luigi (Super Mario) * Robo Buck - Ridley (Metroid) Category:Drac&Mavis's Channel Entertainment